Their Days
by ChocolateIchigo11
Summary: Have you guys ever wonder how all the Utapri characters spend their days? well this story will tell you about it! Warning: OOC, grammatical mistakes and typo
1. Otoya and Tokiya

**Disclaimer Uta no Prince sama doesn't belong to me.**

**Title: Their Days**

**Um so, this is another Utapri fanfiction that I made and every chapter can be very short, short or maybe long too.**

**The story tell about how everyone from Shining Agency and maybe Ragining Agency enjoying their days.**

**Warning: OOC, typo and grammatical mistakes because English isn't my first language.**

* * *

**Morning Routine.**

The sun raise and the brightness from it came in through the curtain. ".. Uunn.." A teen with red hair mumbled. A blanket cover it's body but his sleeping position is a bit weird.

"Ahahha.. Tokiya.. That's weird.." He mumbled again.

In the other side. His roommates has wake up. ".. Hn?" He rubbed his eyes and looked at the younger teen.

The raven-haired teen get up from the bed and approached the red-haired teen. "Otoya.." He shook his friend body.

".. Hhhnn.." Otoya mumbled.

"Otoya.." Once again he called his friend name.

".. Aahh.. 5 more minute.. Hnn.."

"Otoyaaa!" The third time he called Otoya loudly Otoya hurriedly open his eyes and jump out of bed. "Hue?! Ah! Good morning.. Hohihuaaahh.." Otoya said while yawning.

"Please don't talk while you're yawning. It is time to wake up" Tokiya said.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry" Otoya grinned.

".. Tokiya, I'm going to wash my face now! Want to come?" Otoya said casually.

He doesn't even care if the both of them are boys. "What are you even saying. Just hurry up" Tokiya ruffled his hair.

"Alright" Otoya then went to the bathroom.

As usual, the teen eat their breakfast together. Sometimes it's Otoya who make the food or sometimes it could be Tokiya too.

10 minutes later Otoya came out. "Fuaah, that was refreshing!" He said.

"Good then. I'll be going to the bathroom" Tokiya get up and then walked to his bed to take his towel.

"Ah, the food is done already! Thanks Tokiya!" Otoya said cheerfully.

"... Welcome.." Tokiya whispered and enter the bathroom.

"What a shy guy hehe" Otoya chukled. He sited in the chair and then pour his milk. "Are? There's only a bit" Otoya said.

He stand up and go to the fridge. ".. There's none too.."

Otoya walked again to the bathroom and knocked the door. "Tokiya~" he called his friend.

"What is it?" Tokiya answer.

"There's no milk in the fridge today" Otoya said.

"So?" Tokiya asked again.

"Ah! I know! Tokiya is off today right?! Then let's-"

Before Otoya finished his words, "no."

"Eeehh?! That's evil! I haven't said anything either!" Otoya whined like a little boy. Inside the bathroom Tokiya already put his hand on his forhead. ".. Uhh.. I know it'll turn out like this" he whispered to himself.

"Ne! Ne! Nee! Tokiyaaaa~!" Otoya whined again and again. Even tough Otoya isn't inside the bathroom. Tokiya is annoyed by his tone.

".. Fine" Tokiya finally give up.

"Really? Waaaiiii~" Otoya said with a cheerful tone. "Now please let me finish washing my face" Tokiya said.

"Un! Ok!" Otoya went back to sit and then eat his breakfast happily.

Tokiya is finally done. He hang his towel back and then sited across Otoya. "Hmm.. Hmm.." Otoya hummed while eating.

"Why are you so happy anyway?" Tokiya asked. Tokiya take a glass of water and then sipped it.

"Eeh~? 'Why?' You asked? Because it's a date with Tokiya~" Otoya said casually.

Tokiya suddenly sprayed his drink. "Wa? Tokiya are you ok?" Otoya asked. Tokiya flusttered and said, "how can you said those word normally?!"

"_Eeh~_ because I like Tokiya" Otoya smiled.

Tokiya sighed and then said, "ah.. Do what you like" and the two of them continue eating their breakfast peacefully~ well, maybe..

* * *

**How is the first chapter? Give me your review and comment please X3**


	2. Masato and Ren

**In the afternoon.**

"..."

"..."

As usual at the two rival room, Ren and Masato. They both silently enjoy their day. Well, until Ren will provoke Masato or something..

"... Oi, Hijirikawa~" Ren called the younger teen name. Masato closed his book and narrow his sight to Ren. "What do you need?"

"Well you see~ I'm bore~d" Ren said while rolling in his bed. He looked at Masato upside down right now.

Masato in the other side is a bit annoyed. Even tough he does agree with what Ren said. It's kind of boring today.

".. Well why are you saying this to me?" Masato responded.

"Let's go out~" Ren said again.

"No."

"Please?" Ren make a puppy face.

"No."

".. Cih" Ren said. Ren then sited down and then said, "then let's do something shall we?" Ren suggested.

"_Haa? _Are you sick or something? Why are you being so friendly to me?" Masato asked. There was time when Ren become like this but this is too weird for Masato.

"I'm bored that's why!" Ren said again. "Come on Hijirikawa~ I know you're the same as me. You're bored right now" Ren said with a making fun tone. That hit Masato level of tolerating Ren behavour, alright. But he is right too, so Masato sighed and said, "what kind of game?"

"Alright! Hmm.. Let's play truth or dare!" Ren said.

"No" Masato answered it immidiately.

"Haa? Why? Come on it'll be fun!" Ren said.

"..." But Masato still doesn't want to. Who knows what will Ren ask him to do if he choose dare.

".. Ne, Hijirikawaaa" Ren whined.

Sometimes Masato think that Ren shouldn't be playing too much with Otoya. It annoyed him when he whined like this. "Fine, but I have one condition. No stupid request if one of us choose dare" Masato said.

"Sure! Sure! Hmm.. Let's start with me. I choose 'truth'!" Ren said.

".. Hmm.. Then, tell me the most embarrassing moment you have exprience" Masato said.

"Eh? Embarrassing? Hmm.. Let's see, when I was 7 years old. After I went and play with you, I mistaken someone else as my butler. I walked with him all day long but suddenly I realize that man isn't George. I hurriedly ran away and stayed home for a week" Ren told Masato his story.

"... That's not really embarrassing.." Masato said.

"Well it is for me!" Ren pointed.

"Haa.. Next is me. Since you chose truth I'll choose dare" Masato said.

"Hoho.. You got some guts Hijirikawa" Ren said. Masato brace himself for whatever Ren will make him do.

".. Say that, 'I love you Jinguji Ren. You're so kind hearted and I am nothing compare to you' ok?" Ren said with a smile.

_Jinguji Ren! You'll get it later!_

"... Uuhh.." Masato face blushed a bit.

"Come on Hijirikawa~ it's not that stupid" Ren said.

".. I, I, I, I lo, love you, Ji, Jinguji Ren. Y, you're so kind hearted and I, I am nothing.. C.. Com.."

"Come on say it Hijirikawaaa" Ren smirked.

"Aahh! I can't say it!" Masato shouted.

"Then punishment!" Ren smiled.

"What?! I didn't agree to that!" Masato shout.

"Oh come on. I'm not going to do anything bad" Ren smiled happily. This is why Masato doesn't trust Ren.

"..."

"Choose Hijirikawa" Ren said.

".. Fine."

"Ok then, the punishment is! I will draw something on your face!" Ren said and took a marker.

Masato closed his eyes and let Ren draw something in his face. "Keep that for 2 hours alright!" Ren grinned.

* * *

**2 hours later..**

"Masa~ are you here?" Otoya knocked on their door room. But there's no answer and in the end Otoya opened it by himself. Syo and Cecil tag along with Otoya right now.

"Oi, Ren, Hijirikawa, are you he- eh?" Syo suddenly stop saying a word.

"Ooh! What happened?!" Cecil asked.

"This is what you get!" Masato shouted at Ren. Masato and Ren are holding a marker in their hand.

"Hijirikawaa!" Ren shouted.

None of the two rival notice their friends presence. "Shall we leave them?" Otoya asked.

"Un. Let's do that" Syo and Cecil said.

The war between the two rival continued but they happily enjoy it~

* * *

**Review and comment~**


	3. Natsuki and Syo

**Dinner Time.**

* * *

".. Na, Natsuki.." Syo called his childhood friend.

"Hm? What is it Syo-chaan?" Natsuki answered.

"I want to cook for today dinner" Syo said again.

"Un, let's cook together" Natsuki smiled.

"No, just me" I said.

"Eeeh~? Why~?" Natsuki whined.

".. Eh.. Um.. You know just for tonight. I'm sure you're totally tired after some works today. So please, please let me the one who cook for tonight" Syo said with a smile.

Actually, behind this, Syo is kind of scared. Today Natsuki ingredients are extra EXTRA dangerous. Syo is afraid it'll really took his soul later.

But since he doesn't want to hurt Natsuki feeling or anything, it'll be better if Syo lie to him.

".. Really?" Natsuki asked.

"Yeah" Syo answered.

"Un, well if Syo-chan want it so bad then I am fine with it. Thank you very much, Syo-chan" Natsuki smiled sweetly at the pinkish-blonde male.

"Y, yeah."

Natsuki left the kitchen and Syo sighed. ".. I'm glad he believe that.." Syo sighed.

"Syo-chan did you say something?" Natsuki suddenly enter the kitchen again.

"Eh?! N, no! N, now, now, Natsuki. You need to rest" Syo pushed Natsuki out.

"_Haii~_" Natsuki answered.

As Natsuki left, Syo start to make a friend rice. ".. I'm not sure Natsuki will like it but I guess it's better than what he will cook" he said to himself.

Syo sighed and then start to put some meat and everything else.

15 minutes later, the fried rice is done. Syo brought it out and put it in the table. "Natsuki, dinner is done" Syo said.

"Oh! Finally!" Natsuki smiled and put two cups of tea in the table. "Tea?"

"Milk-tea!" Natsuki smiled.

".. Why?" Syo asked.

"Syo-chan like something dairy like? So I made a milk-tea for tonight, since Syo-chan the one who made us dinner" Natsuki smiled again.

Syo sighed and smiled, "_he never change.._" He thought.

"Syo-chan?"

"Nothing! Let's eat" Syo said as he sited down on the dining chair.

Natsuki sit in the opposite direction of him and said, "Syo-chan! Let's cook dinner together sometimes"

"Sure" Syo smiled and then eat his dinner.

* * *

**It's too short right? I'm sorry..**

**Review and comment please~**


End file.
